1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator with an improved structure to open and close a drawer type receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle into a storage chamber to keep various kinds of foods fresh for a long period of time. The refrigerator includes a main body in which the storage chamber is defined and a door to open and close the storage chamber of the main body.
The storage chamber is divided into a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber. Foods to be stored in a refrigerated state are placed in the refrigerating chamber, and foods to be stored in a frozen state are placed in the freezing chamber. A receptacle to store vegetables or fruits is additionally provided in the refrigerating chamber.
The receptacle is formed in a drawer type structure so that the receptacle is moved forward from and backward into the refrigerating chamber. A user may pull the receptacle to take out vegetables from the receptacle or put vegetables in the receptacle and may push the receptacle into the refrigerating chamber to store vegetables in a refrigerated state.